flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Falcon31/Memories... A Falcon Fanfic
A brief, angsty fanfic by myself: I might write a second part to it, just as a follow-up. This is a bit sad, and you may cry (just a warning) but please read and enjoy anyways! Falcon31 20:23, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Memories....A Fanfic by Falcon Gilan and Will laughed as they watched their children racing each other across the open meadow. Their wives: Jenny and Alyss stood nearby talking to one another and watching their children proudly. '' ''Gilan and Jenny’s eldest, a son called David raced over to his father panting, ‘Did you see my Daddy?’ he giggled, breathless, ‘I beat Daniel!’ ‘You did not,’ squawked Will and Alyss’ son, ‘ I beat you!’ Gilan and Will exchanged a glance, grinning at each other. ‘Well one thing is for certain,’ chuckled Will to his son, ‘Evanlyn beat you both!’ '' ''He looked up at his daughter, Daniel’s twin as she bounded over to her father, like her Dad she had brown hair and brown eyes, and shared her father’s approach to life. Will had a feeling that she was destined to be a Ranger. ‘Will! Gilan!’ called Alyss waving to attract their attention, ‘Horace and Cassandra are here!’ Gilan grinned at his friend and fellow Ranger, ‘Race you?’ The two men with their three children close behind them ran across the field in the direction of the castle, laughing as they went. A lone woman stood by a newly turned-over mound of earth. It was a spring day, the sun beat down and across the meadow wild flower-heads nodded in the slight, cool breeze. The woman pulled her cloak more tightly around her shoulders and shivered briefly, her gaze moving from the grave for a moment before returning to it. She smiled wistfully, a single tear trickling out of one of her grey eyes and sliding down her wrinkled cheek. Despite being old she still possessed a certain grace of movement and a faded prettiness hung about her. Stiffly, she bent down, and placed a bunch of fresh, spring flowers on the grave, tucking back a strand of white hair her behind her ear as she leaned over before slowly straightening back up again. For a moment she stood there, lost in thoughts of times long ago before shaking her head slowly, returning her thoughts to the present. The dappled shadows cast over the grave from the tall oak tree planted behind it danced as a stray, stronger gust of wind blew along and sent the woman’s cloak streaming out behind her. She smiled and closed her eyes, succumbing to the memories of the past. ‘Higher, Daddy higher! Will threw his daughter in the air, catching her as she came back down, laughing at the expression of joy and delight on her face. Halt and his wife: Pauline both watched Will and his second daughter playing, fond smile touching their faces. '' ''‘She’s just like him,’ said Halt softly. Pauline glanced at her husband, his salt and pepper hair had faded to a white over the years streaked faintly with white, around his throat was a gold oakleaf, which he was now fingering distractedly. Pauline smiled softly, gently placing a hand over her husband’s. It had been a hard decision but Halt had realised that he was no longer as young as he once was… Alyss watched the byplay between the couple at a distance for a few moments before slowly walking over and sinking down to the ground next to them both. In her arms she held her and Will’s fifth and last child: Halt. Halt smiled and gently took his “grandson” into his arms. ‘He’ll make a fine Ranger some day,’ he said softly, as Halt wrapped his small, baby fingers around Halt’s thumb. The woman opened her eyes and sighed, moving on to look at another, older grave, which was next to the newer one. She smiled, she felt no sadness looking at it, only a sense of happiness at the life that had once been. Halt had died quietly in his sleep many years ago, not long after his wife had died in fact. His death was lamented but not overly so as his close friends had been preparing themselves for it, but it had still been a shock all the same. Though the grizzled Ranger was gone, he was not forgotten. Not by Gilan and his wife Jenny, both who now had three sons and a daughter along with several grandchildren. Not by Queen Cassandra and Regent Prince Horace mother and father of a son and two daughters, one of whom was a Ranger. Not by anyone who had once known him…. Alyss moved on, gently placing a hand on the tombstone which marked the place of her mentor Pauline, before turning and walking off in the direction of Redmont Castle where her children and grandchildren were waiting for her. As she walked off and beam of sunlight broke through the dense foliage of the oak tree and illuminated the writing on the first tombstone which bore the inscription: Will Treaty, '' ''Beloved Husband, Father and '' ''Grandfather. '' ''Apprentice to One and Hero to All. *sniffs* Yeah, it almost made me cry despite the fact that I was the one writing it....please tell me what you think and if you want to see a follow-up. I'm happy to see what I can do if you want to leave a fanfic request! Category:Blog posts